Adrenaline Rush
by EscapeFromMyReality
Summary: How far will Michael go to protect the one he loves? Stella/Michael fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday night patrols for the Tactical Response team were usually quiet. The patrols were long and boring with all of the officers patrolling craving some action. That is why they got into Tactical Response because it was none stop action. Stella Dagostino, Michael Sandrelli and Lawson Blake were usually roosted on for the boring Sunday night patrol. But unbeknown to these police officers they were about to encounter a tragedy just around the corner.

"We have a crazed gunman reported to be on the loose at the corner of Bourke Street and William Street" Leon Brozic, the Intel officer told them through the two-way radios.

"We will be there in 3 minutes Leon" Lawson replied as Stella turned on the siren, lights and began speeding off.

_**3 minutes later**_

The Tactical Response team pulled up at the road, and got out of the car ready to search for the crazed gunman. The Senior Sergeant told the two younger officers .

"Make sure they had their guns at the ready and that they were fully alert." Lawson told Stella and Michael.

"Yes Lawson" The younger officers said in unison.

At that moment they split up into their different directions in search. It was harder to search due to the poor lighting. He could have been hiding anywhere.

"No sign here. Have you guys found anything?" Lawson asked over the two-way

"Nothing here Lawson" Michael replied.

"Nothing here either" Stella replied in a sleepy voice.

"Ok, let's just meet back at the car and call of the search. They could be long gone by now. The local police can deal with it" Lawson said as he began to walk to the car.

Once Lawson got to the car he noticed that Michael and Stella were already next to the car. Lawson walked up to the younger officers and told them they could head back to base and call it a night. They began to climb into the vehicle until Stella saw someone running. Her natural instincts were to chase them as there was a strong possibility that it was the gunman. After all people usually don't go running at the sight of police at 3.20am. But Stella soon realizes that it isn't the best idea when she realized that she had taken off her bullet proof vest. But she still continued to run faster and faster to the other person running.

Michael and Lawson had no idea as to what was going on. All they knew was that Stella had begun running. Unknown to them Stella would be chasing the gunman. Of course the boys had no idea what she was doing so they got into the car and began to drive around the corner that Stella was running around. They began to drive up the street and spotted Stella running after a male with a gun. In that instance Michael knew what was going on.

"There she is Lawson she is running after a male holding a gun." Michael told Lawson in a worried voice.

"Wait, it looks like they are headed to the park around the corner from here" Lawson presumed

Lawson was right. The gunman began to run toward the park like Lawson had said. But when Michael and Lawson drove around the corner to the park they saw that the gunman had stopped running and was pointing his gun at Stella. At that time Stella was unarmed and all she could do was try and negotiate. Michael saw this sight and turned a white shade of pale.

Without thinking Michael jumped out of the car and began to run to Stella. Lawson kept yelling at Michael to go back to the car as he would only make the situation worse, but of course Michael didn't listen. As Michael was running for Stella the gunman noticed Michael and cocked his gun that was still pointed at Stella. Michael knew what was going to happen next.

He was going to kill Stella right in front of his eyes. There was no way that Michael was going to let that happen. He felt an adrenaline rush and spontaneously jumped in front of Stella's body just before the bullet left the guns barrel.

**Please R&R. Please be honest. I don't want people saying stuff that isn't true because I won't be able to improve my writing that way. Remember REVIEW.**


	2. Authors Note!

Hey everybody,

Well as you guys may have realised, I have not updated this story since 2009. As it says on the story it has been completed. I was going to continue the story but I decided against it. Anyways I am still getting Story Alerts even though it clearly says that the story is complete.

I just decided to post this in the hopes that people realise that it will not be continued.

Love navandetforever xx


End file.
